


One of the Ways to say I Love You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Caspian wants to do something nice for his fiancee to say he loves him.





	One of the Ways to say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved writing this! I hope you all enjoy this Casmund fluff fic!

“Hey!” Edmund came into the kitchen to see Caspian and Reepicheep chowing down on the food he had saved in the fridge. “I was gonna eat that!” Caspian came up to him sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, Ed. To make it up to you, I’ll make you whatever you want.” Caspian looked so sorry that Edmund’s heart went out to him. He relented with a sly smile.

“Is this the great Caspian King offering to cook for me? You hardly do that for yourself!” Edmund went back to the sitting room and Caspian came in soon after.   
“Yes I will make you something! Anything!” 

“Cas, you don’t need to do this for me, really. I hardly get hungry and I don’t want you to have to do more work for me. Besides, I’m not upset, I promise.” 

“This isn’t just about us eating your food. I feel like I should be doing more in this relationship, especially since we will be married soon. I want to do something nice for you!” 

Edmund didn’t think he could fall even more in love with Caspian until that moment. He smiled hugely and gave Caspian a big kiss.   
“I would appreciate a dinner made by you. We can stay in, eat a wonderful meal, watch movies and just block out the rest of the world.” 

Edmund tried to ignore how much he wanted Caspian in that moment. He tried to ignore the signals his body was sending him as he was falling for his fiancee even harder than he ever had. 

“That would be amazing. I love you, Edmund.” 

“I love you too, Caspian. I hate to break the moment and ask this...but could we go somewhere a little more...private?”

“You read my mind completely.” Caspian said, a cheeky smile plastered to his features. He took Ed by the hand and led him upstairs.


End file.
